Commando App Research
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: Davenport tries to figure out Chase's commando app. He puts Chase in a room and switches Spike on. Every family member has to go in and try to calm him down. Who will succeed? Who won't? And will Spike do something that will change things forever? BRASE ONE SHOT. RATED T FOR A REASON. Enjoy!


**Hey guys, so this is my first Lab Rats fanfic, and I'm just trying something new. I love Brase! They are totally cute together, and Billy Unger is just GORGEOUS! But okay, here goes nothing…**

**Summary: **_Davenport tries to figure out Chase's commando app. He puts Chase in a room and switches Spike on. Every family member has to go in and try to calm him down. Who will succeed? Who won't? And will Spike do something that will change things forever?_

**Info: **_Leo is 14, Bree is 15, Chase is 16 and Adam is 17. (Ages don't fit but I want them this way) and Tasha and Donald are, somewhere in their thirties. _

**Commando App Research**

**No one's POV**

"Okay guys listen up." Davenport announced as the children and Tasha sat down in the lab. "Big D, why is there a room in the lab?" Leo asked. "I was getting to that." Davenport replied annoyed, and he continued his story. "I decided to find out more about Chase's commando app-" "Hey, where is Chase?" Adam interrupted. "I was getting to that! Chase is in the room, and he agreed on letting me put him in commando mode and see who can calm him down and what kind of effect someone has on Spike." Davenport continued happily. "I never agreed to anything!" Chase yelled from inside the container.

Bree couldn't help but smiling a little. The girl had developed a crush on Chase ever since they found out they aren't actually related one year ago. What she didn't know is that Chase felt the same way too, only he's too shy to admit. "So, we're going by age. So first up is Tasha-" "You say what now?" "Fine, first up is me, then Tasha, Adam, Leo and then Bree." "I thought we were going by age." Bree said. "Yeah, but first the brothers and then the sister." Bree pouted and sat back down on the chair.

"Chase, I'm going to put you in commando mode now." Davenport said, as he started pushing some buttons. "Davenport no, I do not want to do this. Why do-" Chase stopped talking, instead, you could hear the sound of a chair crashing. "Well, go Donald." Tasha said. Davenport went in.

**Davenport's turn**

"Spike, Spike? You here?" Davenport asked quietly, hoping Chase/Spike wouldn't notice him. He got grabbed from the back and he felt him thrown into the table. "Davenport, I told you not to do this." Spike said angrily. "I'm sorry Ch- Spike. I promise that if you let me go, I will get you some ice cream." Davenport kept on negotiating with Spike, promising him ridiculous things like beach parties in the lab and a helicopter, knowing he'd forget anyways. It took Davenport half an hour to get out.

**Tasha's turn**

Tasha never went in, but went upstairs to make cookies.

**Adam's turn**

"Yo Spike." Adam said, putting his boxing-gloves on. "What?" Spike replied annoyed. "Catch." Adam said before throwing a punch right at Spike. It hit him right in the stomach. He kept on punching until Spike fought back. He gabbed Adam's fist and flipped him over, his butt the first to hit the ground. "Are we clear about the don't box with me rule?" Spike asked. Adam nodded and left the room, without calming him down.

"I'm sorry for the sucker who has to go next, but I pissed him off even more." Adam said, laughing his head off and going upstairs to 'help' Tasha bake the cookies. Leo gulped and went inside the room.

**Leo's turn**

"Adam, what do you want?" A clearly annoyed Spike asked. He turned around and faced Leo, clearly looking annoyed. "Look, if you are going to punch me too I swear I'm going to throw you into the wall until there is a hole in it, understood?" Spike asked angrily. Leo just nodded and ran out of the room.

"He's all yours Bree." He yelled, before leaving the lab. Bree took small steps towards the door until she finally reached it, looking back at Davenport, who mouthed 'You are my last hope'. She nodded and went in.

**Bree's turn**

"What now?" Spike asked, he threw a plate to the wall and it broke in pieces. Another plate went, and another. "Spike, stop doing that." Bree said scared. "Oh yeah, and whose going to stop me?" Spike asked cockily, facing Bree. "I am." Bree said brave, and she took the plates out of Spike's hand and threw them to the other side of the room. "You are going to pay for that." Spike said. He grabbed Bree by the waist and pinned her against the wall. 'I'm so dead' the girls thought. "Chase, Chase please don't" Bree begged. She looked up to him. His eyes were flickering, between Chase's hazel brown eyes and Spike dark brown ones. You could clearly see he's confused. "Chase? It's me, Bree." Bree said, giving out the last hope she had on getting out of there not hurt. "Bree?" Spike asked. Spike grabbed his hair in his hands and started walking backwards, crashing into the table. Bree ran up to him and helped him up again. "Bree." Was the last thing he said, before he crashed his lips onto hers.

She immediately responded to the kiss, her hands around his neck, his on her waist. Spike/Chase pinned her onto the wall again, only this time, she didn't care, in fact, she enjoyed it. His tongue swiped over her lower lip begging for entrance. She decided to mock him by keeping her lips sealed. Bad choice. His hands lowered to her butt, pinching them slightly. She gasped, and Chase took this as an opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth. He explored every crevice of it, battling for dominance, which he won. He pulled away from the kiss, placing small kisses over Bree's neck. Bree tried to hold in her moans, but when he reached her sensitive spot, she couldn't help to let out a really small one, but big enough to betray her. The two made out for who knows how long, before they pulled away panting. His hands on her lower back underneath her shirt, hers tangled in his hair. Both weren't able to speak, they just let out a little "Whoa."

Bree noticed the color of his eyes. Hazel. Chase is back. "Chase, how long have you been back?" Bree asked. "Since I pinned you against the wall." He said. "Wait, so it was you who just did, you know, all that?" She asked unbelievingly. "I can't believe it either." He responded truthfully. "Bree and Chase Davenport! Come out here now!" an angry inventor yelled. "We are so going to get it." Bree said. Chase just nodded in response, and together they walked out og the room, facing an angry Donald, a happy Tasha and a shocked Leo and Adam.

"So, how are the cookies?" Bree asked innocently. Leo stopped being frozen. "The cookies are awesome! But it took two hours to bake them. "Wait, if it took two hours, and Leo and Adam were only in there for one hour, we have been making out for-" "One hour." Chase interrupted Bree. "Oh." She said surprised. "Bree and Chase, explain." Davenport said. Chase started explaining.

"Well, it started when you found out we weren't actually related. I saw Bree in a different way. She became like a best friend, and soon I kind of developed a crush on her. That was seven months ago, after that, I just started liking her more and more and I wanted to tell her, but I was too shy and I chickened out. When Spike kissed her, he was mixed with my thoughts. He kind of took over my crush on Bree and did what I wasn't able to do. Admit it. So he kissed her. After a while, I was me again, and I noticed I was kissing her, I wanted to pull away, but I didn't, I just felt so confident when I was finally able to kiss her, touch her-" "PDA people, no details needed." Leo yelled. "That's it. I have feelings for Bree." Chase finished. "For me, it's the same. I'm sorry if we disappointed you mister Davenport." Bree said, bowing her head down.

"Guys, I'm not extremely happy about this. So I'm not allowing you two to-" "OH DONAL FOR THE SAKE OF GOD LET THOSE TWO JUST BE TOGETHER!" Tasha interrupted. "The kids are clearly in love with each other, so just let them go, they'll find their own way." Tasha comforted Donald. "It's just, I don't want them to… to grow up so fast, and date someone. They're my kids, and I'm their dad, and I'm just worried. What if they break up?" "Let's talk about awkward." Leo said. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Chase said. "We love each other, and we love you too… Dad." Bree said. "She called me dad." Davenport said, and he hugged Bree tight.

That was the day Brase finally happened, and the day they officially became one big family. And all of this because of Spike, who, strange enough, appeared much more, especially in the presence of Bree. Spike came out so often, that Davenport ordered Bree to stay close to Chase, and trust me when I say, she didn't mind at all.

**The end. **

**I love to make one shots, and I think I'm going to write more sooner. I hoped you liked it. Review please!**

**Xxxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


End file.
